Une larme dans la neige
by MeitanteiEdogawa
Summary: Une quête dangereuse et inattendue s'ouvre alors qu'un destin heureux devait embraser Hyphen. C'est de ses péripéties qu'elle devra apprendre la dure loi qui régit le monde en proie des flammes des ancestraux dragons. PS : Tous les personnages qui ne sont pas de ma création appartiennent à Bethesda Softworks, ainsi que l'univers et une partie des dialogues utilisée.
1. Prologue

Paarthurnax ferma les yeux et les vents de la Gorge du Monde s'apaisèrent. Il avait appris à apprécier le silence de leur part. Cela lui a permis de méditer, de réfléchir sur les anciens mots oubliés. Il aurait aimer que des mots qu'il n'avait pas appris aux Grises-Barbes puissent arriver à ses oreilles. C'était peu probable, mais il y rêvait toujours.

Les minutes de silence passèrent et le bruit de la respiration de Paarthurnax devinrent de nouveau audibles. Une autre clameur coupa ensuite le silence de la nuit. Un enfant. Un enfant qui pleurait. Le vieux dragon l'avait d'abord ignoré, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant de Ivarstead et que les échos de ses pleurs avaient atteints la Gorge du Monde. Mais plus il se concentrait, plus il comprenait que les cris venaient d'autre part.

Le dragon ouvrit les yeux et suivit soigneusement le son. Il était difficile pour un dragon de se mouvoir sans bruit, mais Paarthurnax le faisait assez bien. Après un certain temps de recherche, il trouva le cadavre d'une jeune femme impériale sur le Chemin de Pilgrim en plein milieu du Sanctuaire d'Aubétoile. Le corps était figé et à côté, un petit paquet qui contenait un nourrisson enveloppé. C'était la source des pleurs.

Paarthurnax se pencha et recueillit l'enfant avec l'un de ses ailes. Les pleurs s'étant arrêtés, il contempla l'enfant. Ce dernier se mit à rire, ce qui déconcerta le dragon qui ne savait pas si l'enfant se moquait de lui. Il compris que le bébé l'aimait lorsqu'il toucha son nez de ses petits doigts. Il prit le cadavre pensant que les Grises-Barbes pourront s'en occuper. Pour l'enfant... ils lui trouveraient bien quelqu'un qui pourra la prendre en charge.

Il s'en était retourné à la Gorge du Monde et fit rugir son Thu'um. Les Grises-Barbes l'avaient entendu et Arngeir s'approcha en premier :

"Oui ?" avait-il demandé avec lassitude. "Quelle est la raison de cette convocation, Paarthurnax ?"

Le dragon déplia ses ailes et laissa doucement tomber le bébé dans les bras du Grise-Barbe. "J'ai trouvé cette enfant sur le cadavre d'une Impériale. Je voudrais aller lui donner une sépulture décente et m'occuper de cet enfant."

Arngeir examina le bébé : "Pourquoi, Paarthurnax ?"

Le vieux dragon reposa son regard sur l'enfant qui lui sourit affectueusement. La vérité était que... Il s'en était juste rappelé.

"Une distraction pour un vieux dragon." répondit-il simplement.

Les Grises-Barbes le saluèrent et rentrèrent au Mont Hrothgar. Péniblement, Paarthurnax se recroquevilla à côté du mur de mots et s'endormir en rêvant d'un passé depuis longtemps oublié des mortels de Nirn. Un passé qui allait bientôt revenir dans un futur proche.


	2. La prisonnière

_Vingt ans plus tard..._

"Attrapez-la ! C'est une voleuse !"

Cette voix me fit retourner alors que je me dirigeais vers la frontière séparant Cyrodiil de Bordeciel. Je vis des soldats en armure elfique se diriger en courant dans ma direction, je ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait l'homme qui me désignait, je voulais juste aller retrouver un de mes amis en Bordeciel, mais je compris qu'ils voulaient me capturer. J'accélérai si vite que mes jambes me brûlèrent comme le feu ardent d'un volcan. Je pensai que les Thalmors ne pourraient pas me suivre si je passais la frontière, je dépassai l'arbre géant qui marquait la ligne territoriale et me retournai pour voir où étaient mes poursuivants. Mais je ne vis pas le soldat en embuscade derrière moi, qui m'assena un coup de masse dans le dos. Je sentis ma vision qui se floutait et mes jambes qui ne pouvaient plus me soutenir. Je m'endormis alors dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le cliquetis des sabots sur les pavés et le roulis de la charrette me réveilla. Tandis que mon équilibre me revenait, j'entendis la voix d'un homme en face de moi.

"Eh, tu es réveillée ?" fit l'homme en armure bleue. Je déplaçai ma tête jusqu'à pouvoir voir son visage : cheveux blonds et longs, armure de cuir, c'était sans nul doute un des Sombrages qui menaient la rébellion contre l'Empire. "Ça va, pas trop mal ?" redemanda le Nordique. "Non, non, merci... Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?" demandai-je, à moitié assoupie. "Ils vous ont capturé à la frontière de Bordeciel, sûrement en pensant que vous êtes une Sombrage. Vous êtes arrivés juste à l'embuscade de ces maudits Impériaux. Ils nous ont capturés et ce voleur aussi." expliqua le jeune homme cordialement.  
"Vous, saleté de Sombrages," cria le voleur, "Bordeciel n'avait pas besoin de vous. Notre région était belle et tranquille. Si les Impériaux n'étaient pas à votre recherche, j'aurais pu voler un cheval pour rentrer chez moi." Il continua en me fixant : "Vous et moi ne devrions pas être là. C'est ces maudits Sombrages que l'Empire veut !", alors que le conducteur de la charette cria qu'ils devaient tous se taire.

Le Sombrage répondit en lui disant qu'ils étaient désormais tous des frères et des sœurs dans cette situation. Le voleur renifla une quatrième personne bâillonnée, avant de déclarer au Nordique blond : "Qu'est qu'il se passe avec lui ?".  
"Un peu de respect, vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, vrai Haut-Roi de Bordeciel" s'indigna le Sombrage. "Le vrai Haut-Roi de Bordeciel ? Ulfric Sombrage ? Le jarl de Vendeaume ? Le chef de la rebélion ? Mais où est-ce que l'on nous emmène, alors ?" questionna le voleur de chevaux en s'inquiétant. "Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que Sovngarde nous attend." répondit simplement le questionné. "Non, non ! Pas encore ! Ça ne peut pas être le cas !" cria le brun.  
"D'où viens-tu, voleur de bêtes ?" demanda le blond. "Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ?" répondit sèchement le brun. "Parce que les dernières pensées d'un homme doivent être pour sa maison." dit calmement le Sombrage. Je relevai la tête, ils allaient exécuté Ulfric et ses Sombrages, ça signifie que je suis aussi sur la liste. Je baissai alors la tête mais l'homme en face de moi me poussa doucement de son pied, j'ai alors fait de mon mieux pour lui sourire.

"Rorikstead", a finalement dit le voleur, "Je suis... je suis de Rorikstead."  
"Général Tullius, monsieur !" cria un soldat impérial en haut des remparts qui seraient notre dernière destination. "Le bourreau attend !". "Bien !" répondit l'interpelé, "Finissons en, alors." Le Général Tullius fit accélérer son cheval pour prendre la tête de la caravane. Il avait l'air vieux, mais semblait pouvoir être capable de vous tuer si vous vous mettez en travers de son chemin.  
"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh..." supplia le voleur en mettant ses mains liées sur son front, "Divins, aidez-moi !" Nous avons passés les portes du village. Alors que nos wagons se dirigèrent vers le donjon, le Général Tullius dévia pour pouvoir discuter avec un Thalmor qui était fièrement assis sur sa monture. Inconsciemment, je baissai les yeux pour ne pas attirer son attention, comme à chaque fois que je rencontrais un Thalmor dans Cyrodiil.

"Regardez-le." cracha le blond, "Le Général Tullius, le commandant avec un Thalmor... Saleté d'elfes... Je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ça." La voix du Sombrage se refit de nouveau douce quand il m'expliqua qu'il avait vécu à Helgen : "J'étais bien avec un fille. Je me demande si le vieux Vilod continue de faire son hydromel aux baies de genièvre..." le Nordique renifla, "C'est drôle. Je me sentais en sécurité entre ces vieux murs de pierre."

Je levai alors mes yeux sur une des tours de la ville. Cet homme avait sûrement connu des jours meilleurs. "Que fais-je ? Je me distrais trop." pensai-je, "Il n'y avait que la mort, cela ne servirait à rien de me rassurer." Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis la voix d'un garçon : "C'est qui, Papa ? Où ils vont" demanda-t-il, assis en tailleur sous le porche de sa maison. "Tu dois aller à l'intérieur, Haming." répondit le père. "Mais je veux voir les soldats, s'il-te-plaît." rétorqua l'enfant. "A l'intérieur, tout de suite !" s'énerva l'homme. Le garçon hésita, puis se leva rentra à contre-coeur.

"Faites sortir les prisonniers !" hurla une femme en armure impériale, "Dépêchez !" Le voleur s'inquiéta de nouveau : "Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ?" dit-il avec frayeur. "A votre avis, c'est le terminus" répondit le blond. Nous nous étions arrêtés à côté de la tour que j'avais observé auparavant. Ulfric grogna à côté de moi. "Allons-y" fit calmement le Sombrage, "Ne faisons pas attendre les Dieux plus longtemps." Le voleur secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en criant : "Non, attendez ! Nous deux, nous ne sommes pas des rebelles". Le nordique sourit et lui donna un coup de coude en lui disant qu'il devrait affronter la mort avec un peu plus de courage. Ce dernier prit un des bras du blond et le supplia de dire aux impériaux qu'il n'était pas un rebelle. Le Sombrage buta sa tête contre celle du voleur qui le libéra en reculant.

"Avancez quand nous vous appellerons !" cria la femme dans son armure blindée. "Un par un !". Le blond soupira : "L'Empire et leurs foutues listes...". "Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume" lut un soldat impérial. Ulfric s'avança vers le bloc en regardant la femme impériale. Le Sombrage lui dit finalement : "Ce fut un honneur pour moi, Jarl Ulfric.". "Ralof de Rivebois" continua le soldat. Sans un mot, le blond, Ralof, se dirigea vers le soldat. Tous deux se fixèrent pendant un moment. "Peut-être se connaissaient-ils." pensai-je alors. "Lorik de Rorikstead" dit le soldat en retournant à sa liste. "Non !" s'écria Lokir, "Je ne suis pas un rebelle ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !" Ce dernier commença à courir en remontant le chemin que nous avions emprunté. "Halte !" cria l'impériale. "Tu ne pourras pas me tuer" lança Lorik, joyeusement. "Archers !" dit la femme en pointant Lokir de son doigt. Trois soldats bandèrent leur arc et une flèche toucha le voleur à la cheville et deux autres transpercèrent son dos. Il était mort avant d'avoir pu toucher le sol. "Quelqu'un autre à envie de fuir ?" demanda-t-elle sombrement.

"Vous, là-bas" dit le soldat après avoir regardé sa liste, "Qui êtes-vous ?" Je m'avançai alors d'un pas et déclara en gardant la tête haute : "Hyphen de Bruma." Le soldat regarda la femme à côté de lui et demanda : "Capitaine, que devons-nous faire ? Elle n'est pas sur la liste !" La femme me jeta un regard et répondit : "Oubliez la liste, elle va au bloc aussi."

"Je suis désolé pour vous." dit-il en replaçant la plume dans la tranche de son livre et le referma, "Je vous assure que vos restes seront envoyés en Cyrodiil." J'eus un sourire en coin : "Ça m'étonnerai. Les Thalmors voudront arrêter mes restes." pensai-je en silence. Le soldat indiqua le capitaine en hochant la tête : "Suivez le capitaine, prisonniers."  
Nous avancions vers le bloc en souriant, même face à la mort. Nous étions à droite, légèrement en retrait face à Ulfric Sombrage qui était occupé avec le Général Tullius. "Ulfric Sombrage, certains ici vous appellent un héros. Mais un héros n'utilise pas sa voix comme puissance pour assassiner le Haut-Roi !" cria le général. Ulfric grogna quelque chose, mais c'était inaudible à cause de l'étoffe nouée autour de sa bouche. "Vous avez commencé cette guerre et plonger Bordeciel dans le chaos !" continua le Général Tullius, "Maintenant, l'Empire va vous tuer pour rétablir la paix !"

Un son traversa les montagnes environnantes d'Helgen. Sombre et menaçant à mon avis. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda un soldat impérial. Le Général Tullius fit un signe de la main : "Ce n'est rien, continuez." Le capitaine se retourna alors vers le prêtre debout à côté du bourreau : "Donnez leur les derniers rites." Le prêtre tendit ses mains : "Nous recommandons vos âmes à Aetherius. Que les Huit Divins vous bénissent !". Un Sombrage dans le groupe s'indigna : "Oh pour l'amour de Talos, finissons-en au plus vite." Le capitaine impérial le foudroya du regard : "Comme vous voulez..." La femme impériales fit s'agenouiller le Sombrage pour qu'il ait le cou sur le bloc, elle posa ensuite son pied entre les omoplates du malheureux. "Mes ancêtres me sourient" fit le condamné, "Pouvez-vous en dire autant, Impériaux ?" Le bourreau souleva sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, et la fit retomber sur le cou du nordique. Du sang jaillit du tronc de son corps et la tête tomba dans la cagette à la base du bloc. Le capitaine poussa le corps du pied sur le côté, avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage. "Salauds impériaux !" s'indigna une femme dans le groupe. "Que justice soit faite !" répondit un homme sur le seuil de sa maison. "Mort aux Sombrages !" ajouta sa femme. "Ensuite, cette femme !" appela le capitaine.

J'avançai en souriant une dernière fois à Ralof, mais je frissonnai de nouveau quand j'entendis le grondement au loin. La chair de poule se propagea dans mes bras et fit trembler mes jambes. "Encore..." murmura un soldat, "Vous avez entendu ça ?" Le capitaine lui répondit froidement : "J'ai dit au suivant !". L'homme se racla la gorge : "Allez, ça va être facile..."

J'ai continué à avancer, le capitaine me mit à genoux et posa son pied sur mon dos. J'ai fait face au bourreau, ne voulant pas voir la tête du Sombrage qui m'aurait regardé de ses yeux morts. Le bourreau commença à lever sa hache alors qu'un autre grondement retentit. J'aperçus une forme noire dans le ciel et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Par l'Oblivion, qu'est-ce c'est ?!" exclama le Général Tullius. "Sentinelles, que voyez-vous ?" questionna le capitaine. Le bourreau avait la hache au-dessus de sa tête, à ce moment, le monstre atterrit sur la tour et secoua le sol. Des écailles noires, aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, des yeux rouges, aucun doute, c'était un dragon. "Un dragon !" confirma une Sombrage du groupe. La bête ouvrit sa gueule et semblait nous crier quelque chose, tout à coup, le feu se mit à tomber du ciel. Il me cria dessus et je fus projeté en arrière, sur Ralof qui me réceptionna comme il le put. Ce dernier me cria : "Relevez-vous ! Relevez-vous ! Les dieux ne nous donneront jamais une autre chance !" Je l'ai suivi dans jusqu'à une tour opposée à celle du dragon. Arrivée dedans, on ferma la porte. Je regardais alors Ralof avec incrédulité : "Un dragon ! Un vrai dragon !"

Ulfric et Ralof échangèrent quelques mots puis ce dernier me demanda de monter les escaliers de la tour. Un Sombrage était déjà sur le premier palier à nous attendre, jusqu'à ce que le dragon brise le mur. Il déplaça sa tête massive et souffla son feu sur le Sombrage. Le corps brûlé tomba à mes pieds et l'odeur dechait brûlée emplit mes narines tandis que les cris du dragon me firent boucher mes oreilles. Le dragon repartit dans les airs et alla brûler les maisons, ainsi que tout ce qui était à sa portée. "Saute !" me cria Ralof. J'ai regardé le trou et la maison en flammes, en contre-bas : "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" lui dis-je. "Saute !" me répéta-t-il avec plus d'autorité. J'ai pris mon élan et en tentant de garder ma trajectoire. Je fis une roulade au moment au moment où je touchai le sol pour me réceptionner. Je gémis alors, mais ne tardai pas à me relever. Je repris ma course et sortis de la maison. Toutefois, je m'arrêtai pour voir l'impérial qui tenait la liste : "Haming !" cria-t-il, "Viens par ici !". Le garçon courut jusqu'au soldat et les deux se précipitèrent derrière une maison pour esquiver le feu du dragon. "Encore en vie, prisonnière ?" dit-il en me voyant. "Venez avec moi si vous voulez rester en vie." Il déclara à l'attention d'une autre personne : "Gunnar, prend soin de cet enfant ! Je dois aller trouver le Général Tullius et rejoindre la défense !" Le dénommé Gunnar lui répondit en hochant la tête : "Que les Dieux vous guident, Hadvar !".

Je suivis alors Hadvar jusqu'à l'arrière d'une maison, on pouvait voir le dragon voler au-dessus de nous. Je tremblais encore, malgré la chaleur intense environnante. "Restez près du mur" commanda Hadvar. Le draong atterit juste sur le mur et donna un coup de patte. La griffe était si proche que si je m'étais pas collée contre le mur, mon visage serait découpé. Le dragon s'envola de nouveau, après avoir craché ses flammes. "Vite ! Suivez-moi !" cria Hadvar. Je m'efforçais à le talonnner, nous avons gravi quelques marches et sommes passés à travers une maison en flammes. Le dragon se positionna au-dessus de nous et hurla : "Kel drey ni vllk ! Le Parchemin des Anciens ne m'a pas battu !" Je fis un pas en arrière, hébêtée. Hadvar me prit par le bras : "Hyphen ! Continuez à courir !" Je lui demandai alors : "Hadvar ! Avez-vous entendu cela ?" Ce dernier me jeta un regard interrogatif : "Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Continuez à courir !". Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais sûr que le dragon à parler. Je l'avais entendu ! Nous avons rencontrés le Général Tullius qui a ordonné à Hadvar de sortir d'Helgen. Ce dernier désapprouvait mais à tout de même décider de suivre l'ordre. Nous sommes arrivés près des portes et avons croisés Ralof. "Ralof !" cria Hadvar "Maudit traître ! Hors de mon chemin !". Ralof rétorque de suite : "Nous nous sommes échappés Hadvar ! Vous ne nous arrêterez pas cette fois !". "J'espère que le dragon vous emportera en Sovngarde" lui lança Hadvar. Ralof passa devant moi en me prenant par le bras, et laissant Hadvar prendre une autre porte. Il en ouvrit une et la referma à l'instant où je m'étais engouffrée dans le bâtiment. Malgré la bataille dehors, nous prîmes une courte pause. "Il semblerait que nous soyons seuls ici..." dit Ralof essoufflé, "Était-ce vraiment un dragon ? Un porteur de la Fin des Temps ?". Il s'avança : "Nous devons continuer, venez ici, que je coupe vos liens.". Il prit un couteau est le détacha, je frottai mes poignets et mes mains, reconnaissante. Je le fis faire des recommandations aux Dieux pour son camarade Gunjar, avant de me déclarer : "Prenez son équipement, et fouillez les alentours, je vais chercher quelque chose pour nos brûlures." Je pris la cuirasse et les bottes qu'il me tendais et m'en habillai. Je pris ensuite la hache de fer qui gisait par terre. Alors que Ralof se mit en quête d'une potion, je m'assis sur la chaise abîmée et me demandai vraiment ce qui se passait ici.


	3. Libération

"Rien..." soupira Ralof, "Vous pouvez voir si les deux portes là-bas sont ouvertes ?". Je le levai alors pour avancer vers les deux embouchures que m'indiquait le Sombrage, il faut dire que leur armure était plutôt confortable puisque je ne la sentais pas. Je tentai de pousser et de tirer la porte, mais il semblerait que la porte était close, et je n'avais rien sur moi pour la crocheter. Quant à la grille, je ne cherchai même pas à la soulever.

"Attention !" me lança alors le blond, "Des soldats impériaux." Il se baissa alors en se plaçant derrière le mur pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise. Je m'attardai alors sur leurs tenues : une femme était en armure lourde et était suivie par un soldat avec une cotte légère. La femme devait sans nul doute être celle qui m'avait envoyée au bloc, malgré ma non-présence sur les listes. Ils ouvrirent alors la herse et Ralof se jeta de suite sur la capitaine. Je décidai alors de m'occuper du soldat à sa droite. Il ouvrit directement en combat en me frappant de son épée, je parai son coup de ma hache, mais il avait une telle force que je sentis que mon arme allait se briser si je ne faisais pas quelque chose. Je donnai alors un coup de pied dans son genou, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre à terre. Bien qu'il se tordait de douleur, il tenta d'attraper ma jambe, mais j'avais déjà sauté en arrière. Je pris ma hache et lui coupa la jugulaire, ce qui m'aspergea du sang du soldat. Je me tournai vers Ralof : il se battait avec le capitaine aux poings, leurs armes étant tombées par terre. Je me faufila derrière l'impériale et avec l'épée de mon ancien adversaire, lui trancha la gorge. Elle mourut instantanément.

Le Sombrage reprit son épée au sol et après avoir regardé, me questionna : "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?". Je déchirai un tissu rouge d'un impérial mort et essuyai mon visage : "Ce soldat a cru que je devais prendre une douche." Ralof rigola et me dit que j'aurais dû garder sur mon visage. Je fronçai alors les sourcils et lui jeta l'étoffe ensanglantée dessus. Avec un geste de dégoût, il jeta le chiffon au loin avant de me déclarer de fouiller les soldats qui je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. En attendant, il était parti ouvrir la porte dans notre dos. Je décidai de retourner les corps sans vie. Je gardai l'épée du soldat, puisque je préférai naturellement les lames. Le reste avait peu d'utilité à mes yeux, je pris une dizaine de piécettes et une clé, que j'imaginais être la clé du donjon.

"Mince, la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir !" s'exclama Ralof, "Vous avez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?" me demanda-t-il. Je lui répondit que j'avais trouvé une clé, je m'approchai de la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. "Bien, dépêchons-nous, le dragon ne perdra pas de temps sur des portes lui." dis-je. Il passa en premier et je le suivis à travers la porte. Nous avons descendu quelques marches et atteint un couloir, quand tout à coup, le dragon se mit à trembler. "Reculez" cria le blond. Il saisit mon armure et me tira en arrière. Le toit s'était effondré, mais heureusement, il nous restait la porte à sa gauche. "Merde, on dirait que le dragon ne renonce pas aussi facilement." souffla Ralof. "Nous pourrions passer par ici." dis-je en montrant la porte.  
Le Sombrage posa un doigt sur sa bouche et me dit, en collant son oreille à la porte : "Deux hommes... Sûrement en train de fabriquer des potions." Je m'accroupis et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Je pouvais en avoir un par surprise. Je me glissai silencieusement derrière un impérial, lui couvrit sa bouche et l'empalai avec ma nouvelle arme. Il mourut dans un gargouillis que son camarade avait remarqué. Mais Ralof était là et fit fendre sa hache dans la poitrine de l'ennemi qui n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer son épée.

"Va fouiller les environs à la recherche de potions" me dit le blond en rangeant sa hache, "Elles nous seront sûrement utiles plus tard." Je me dirigeai vers le tonneau auprès duquel se tenait l'impérial juste avant. Je fouillai l'intérieur et au milieu d'outils plus inutiles les uns que les autres, je trouvai trois potions de vie, dans leur sempiternel flacon rouge. Ralof, quant à lui, fouilla le tonneau juste à ma droite. Il en sortit deux sacs et m'en tendit un, pas trop petit, mais pas trop grand non plus. "Prenez ce sac et mettez les affaires dont vous aurez besoin dedans" déclara-t-il tandis qu'il remplissait déjà le sien, "Il sera plus facile de se battre, si nous ne tenons pas d'objets en même temps.". Je donnai une potion à Ralof et mis les deux autres dans mon sac, ainsi que les Septims que j'avais glanés auparavant. "Cet or me sera sûrement utile à l'extérieur... si toutefois nous atteignons la sortie." pensai-je, un fin sourire en coin. Je fouillai donc la salle plus en détail pour finir avec un total de vingt-cinq pièces d'or. Je pris également les quinze flèches de fer de l'impérial et me demandant si j'allais trouver un arc plus tard.

Nous sommes sortis de l'entrepôt et avons continué à travers le couloir qui se tordait et devenait plus étroit, en prenant une style de grotte plus marqué, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, le dragon ne pourrait pas nous attraper. Nous sommes arrivés dans une salle de torture, où une Sombrage se battait contre le tortionnaire et son assistant. Elle tua l'assistant d'un coup d'épée dans le cou, mais s'effondra, sans force. Le bourreau allait l'achevé, mais Ralof lui fonça dessus, ce qui le déconcerta. Notre ennemi prit un bouclier pour se protéger, mais je fis apparaître des flammes dans ma main gauche et une pluie de feu s'abattit sur lui, ce qui fit voler en éclats son écu. Ralof se plaça derrière lui pour lui enfoncer sa hache dans le dos.

Pendant que le blond parlait avec la Sombrage, je pris les crochets dans un sac et commençai à crocheter la cage centrale. Un mage mort se trouvait à l'intérieur, des potions l'entourant. Je pris tout d'abord les Septims à côté de son corps avant de m'emparer de ses potions. Je fis ensuite la dure tâche de le déshabiller pour nouer sa robe noire autour de ma taille. Il avait tout de même la décence de porter des sous-vêtements. Peut-être que la robe serait agréable à porter, mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre à nouveau mon temps à me changer. La Sombrage décida de faire route avec nous.

Nous quittions la chambre de torture, et avons passé quelques cellules creusées à même la pierre. Nous arrivions enfin dans une grand salle parcourue par un cours d'eau en contre-bas, quand un Impérial, qui nous avait vu presque sur le champ, tira son épée avant de crier : "A mort les Sombrages !", ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter tous ses compagnons. Je sortis ma lame et glissai sous son épée bâtarde avant de lui fendre le ventre avec la mienne. Ralof se précipita sur le second, mais je lui criai de reculer. Il comprit alors que j'avais l'intention de brûler l'huile sous les pieds de notre ennemi. Le feu dans la main, je fis exploser le liquide : le soldat ennemi s'avança lentement vers nous en tendant la main, avant de s'écouler, la chair complètement calcinée. Je pris l'arc qui tombait de sa main et, le plus vite possible, j'encochai une flèche qui atteint une Impériale à l'épaule. Elle recula et eut le temps de me viser avec son propre arc. Instinctivement, je baissai la tête, je me retournai pour voir où elle était allée. La Sombrage qui nous accompagnait se l'avait prise dans l'œil. Horrible. Je tendis mon arc pour la seconde fois et tirai. La flèche avait transpercé la cou de l'Impériale. Je pillai alors ses flèches, tandis que Ralof décapita un Impérial et envoya un autre dans le ruisseau.

Ralof rangea sa hache, tandis que je testais la corde de mon nouvel arc. Le nordique prit quelques flèches et les glissa dans mon carquois. Nous avancions, mais un pont-levis relevé nous empêchait de passer. Ralof essaya de tirer sur le levis, mais celui-ci semblait bien rouillé. Je l'aidai, et quand le mécanisme s'enclencha, je tombai à la renverse sur lui, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. "Désolé." lui dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.  
Nous passâmes le pont, Ralof toujours en tête. Alors que je posai mon pied sur la terre ferme, le pont s'écroula. Plus moyen de revenir en arrière. J'entendis Ralof sortir sa hache : "Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il, presque en criant. Je me tournai vers l'interpelé. Un homme juste en sous-vêtements. Ce dernier lui dit alors : "Oh ! Bonsoir, je suis Bob Lennon ! Ah, ah !".


End file.
